This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 13/794,124 filed Mar. 11, 2013, which itself claims priority to U.S. provisional application Ser. No. 61/624,556, filed Apr. 16, 2012. The disclosures in the above-referenced patent applications are hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.
A power inverter is utilized to power a load such as a motor, a speaker, a lamp, or a switch mode power supply (SMPS). In order to power the load with appropriate modulation, the power inverter may be switched based on modulation signals generated by a logic circuit. The logic circuit may generate the modulation signals based on an input value, such as voltage, current, or impedance values of the power inverter. In order to drive the power inverter, the modulation signals may be shifted to a suitable voltage level for the power inverter by a voltage level shifter. The logic circuit and the voltage level shifter are in separate integrated circuits (ICs) and each of the separate ICs includes dedicated pins to accommodate each of the modulation signals.